


With Eyes Wide Open- Portuguese Version

by blessedforyaoi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Forced Marriage, Good Severus Snape, M/M, Minor Character Death, Slash, Voyeurism, snarry
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-17 05:24:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15454266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blessedforyaoi/pseuds/blessedforyaoi
Summary: Quando Narcisa Malfoy chama sua dívida da vida para que Severus possa cumprir os termos da vontade de seu avô e garantir a propriedade da família Prince, Harry concorda em casar com Severus Snape e morar com ele por um ano e um dia. Mas Prince Manor esconde um segredo em seus jardins cobertos, e Narcissa não está ajudando Severus por seu coração amável. Harry pensa que ele está entrando no casamento com os olhos bem abertos, mas ele tem que manobrar em torno das maquinações de Malfoys e concordar com seus sentimentos crescentes por Severus, mesmo que a magia nos jardins dê a sua vida um novo e inesperado propósito.All rights reserved to suitesamba © 2018





	1. Unus

**Author's Note:**

> Essa historia é uma versão traduzida autorizada da fanfic original de suitesamba  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/610909

"Eu quero que você se case com Severus Snape".

 

Harry Potter deixou cair a xícara de chá.

 

Narcissa Malfoy acenou sua varinha casualmente para banir a bagunça. Ela suspirou.

 

"Devo dizer que eu esperava essa reação, mas não sabia outra maneira de transmitir meu pedido".

 

"Que tal em uma carta?", Disse Harry. "Ou em particular?" Ele olhou em volta do camarim lotado quando a garçonete substituiu o copo quebrado. "Olhe, espero que seja uma piada...".

 

Narcissa jogou outra xícara de chá para Harry.

 

"Sinto muito, Sr. Potter, mas não brinco." Ela olhou para a caneca de chá com desaprovação, e Harry se lembrou da primeira vez que a viu, na caixa superior da Copa do Mundo de Quadribol, parecendo ela tinha algo desagradável preso ao nariz. Ele se perguntou se sua xícara estava suja - provavelmente não neste estabelecimento. Ele sentiu-se lamentavelmente subdividido e estava tentando muito não se concentrar no fato de que ele era o único homem na sala.

 

"Mas... Snape?" Ele disse com sua voz cuidadosamente baixa. Ele olhou ao redor novamente para se certificar de que ninguém estava ouvindo-os. Ele ficou aliviado de que os outros clientes os ignoravam. "Ele me odeia! E eu... quero dizer, ele... "Ele suspirou e colocou a xícara em seu pires, chacoalhando. Apesar da insistência de Narcisa de que não era, ele estava convencido de que isso deveria ser uma piada colossal. O casamento tinha sido a última coisa em sua mente. O casamento com Snape estava tão longe do alcance da possibilidade de que ele estava bastante seguro de que ele nunca teria colocado as palavras "Snape" e "casamento" no mesmo parágrafo, muito menos na mesma frase. "Não posso me casar com Snape . Peça outra coisa. Qualquer outra coisa ! "

 

"Posso lembrá-lo, Sr. Potter, de que você já se comprometeu a fazer alguma coisa, e repito qualquer coisa, peço para pagar a dívida da vida que você me deve? Você fez essa declaração durante o meu julgamento, na presença do Ministro da Magia e do Wizengamot. Você dificilmente pode voltar atrás agora. É uma questão de honra". Ela olhou para ele com confiança. Era óbvio que ela não esperava nenhum argumento dele.

 

Harry olhou fixamente pela mesa pequena, com os olhos estreitados. "Mas por que agora?" Ele perguntou na mesma voz baixa. "Quase um ano depois? Pensei ... bem, pensei que você não iria me manter na dívida, depois que tudo acabou assim. "Ele sentiu como se estivesse falando. Ele estava certamente fora de seu elemento aqui com ela neste elegante salão de chá.

 

Narcissa inclinou ligeiramente a cabeça.

 

"Eu não pedi para você testemunhar em nosso nome. Também não pedi para testemunhar no julgamento de Severus. Você fez isso por sua própria vontade, e eu confio que você teria feito isso, mesmo que eu impliquei que não o fizesse. Portanto, embora você nos tenha feito um grande favor, você não fez nada especificamente a meu pedido em troca do grande favor que eu fiz para você".

 

"Tudo bem". Ele quebrou um biscoito ao meio. Narcissa Malfoy olhou para as migalhas espalhadas pela toalha de renda. "Tudo bem. Eu devo um favor a você. Mas casando com Snape? Honestamente? Diga-me que isto é uma piada". Ele sentiu-se enjoado e esperava que não se mostrasse em seu rosto.

 

"Eu acredito que já lhe disse que não brinco. Você é homossexual?" Perguntou ela.

 

Harry queria rastejar para debaixo da mesa.

 

Ele ergueu sua varinha e rapidamente lançou um Muffliato. "Esse não é o tipo de pergunta que você pede a alguém em um chá!" Ele sibilou.

 

"Estou qualificando-o como marido para outro homem", ela respondeu de forma primordial.

 

Eles se olharam por um longo momento.

 

"Bem, você é?" Ela repetiu.

 

"Não!", Ele sibilou nervoso. "Não totalmente. Quero dizer, não o tempo todo. Eu gosto de garotas. Mulheres. Também".

 

"Você é bissexual, então?" Narcissa perguntou. Ela estava analisando biscoito de chocolate em seus dedos clinicamente.

 

"Sim. Eu quero dizer não. Ouça, podemos falar sobre isso em outro lugar? Talvez na minha casa?".

 

Narcissa levantou as sobrancelhas. "Em Grimmauld Place? Eu acho que não.".

 

Harry suspirou profundamente. "Tudo bem." Ela sorriu e ele a olhou com alarme. "Não, quero dizer, bem, podemos falar sobre isso aqui. Não bem, eu me casarei com Severus Snape."

 

"Oh, eu sabia o que você queria dizer", disse ela. "Terá que ser em breve - ele não tem muito tempo restante".

 

Muito tempo restante? Ele pode não gostar muito de Snape, mas ele não quis ouvir isso. "Ele está doente? Eu pensei que ele estava melhorando...".

 

"Ele está doente? Claro que ele está doente! Ele só saiu do hospital há quatro meses e está fora da cama por dois. Você o viu no julgamento, Sr. Potter? Claro que não. Ele foi chamado, mas estava em um coma medicamente induzido na época!"

 

"Certo. Desculpe", ele murmurou, olhando a mesa. Mas ele não estava arrependido. Na verdade não. Severus Snape causou muitos problemas ao longo dos anos, jogando o jogo de Dumbledore. E também jogando seu próprio jogo. Por que ele não poderia ter dito a Harry a verdade muito antes? A artimanha quase lhes custou toda a vida. Ele sabia que Dumbledore era tão culpado quanto Snape, mas era mais fácil ficar com raiva de Snape, considerando que ele estava vivo, e Dumbledore não estava.

 

"Severus Snape terá quarenta anos no dia 9 de janeiro do próximo ano", continuou Narcissa depois de uma pausa significativa. "Se ele não é casado, ele perderá o Prince Estate. É uma cláusula ridícula na vontade do seu avô".

 

"The Prince Estate? É aí que ele está morando agora?". Harry conheceu os olhar de Narcissa. Ele estava tentando levar essa conversa a sério, para que ela jogasse fora naturalmente até Narcisa revelar sua mão, mas ainda era totalmente surreal para ele.

 

"Não. Severus fica com a gente. No Manor. O Ministério confiscou a casa de seu pai e...".

 

"Seu pai está vivo?" Harry cortou, interrompendo-a.

 

Ela olhou para ele.

 

"Não. Seu pai está morto. Mas ele deixou Severus uma casa – um casebre barraca, na verdade - em Manchester. Severus nunca esteve no Prince Manor, que pertencia ao seu avô materno, é claro. Ele ficou cuidando de duendes de casa extremamente leais desde que seu avô morreu há oito anos. O próprio Severus não pode reivindicá-lo até casar-se com uma velha família mágica, que deve ocorrer antes de atingir quarenta anos".

 

"Uma velha família mágica? Então, por que você está falando comigo? Minha mãe era nascida de trouxa. Que tal um dos Weasley? Charlie gosta de homens..." Charlie também pode não gostar dele tentando arranja-lo com seu antigo professor de Poções.

 

Narcissa olhou para ele. Ele estava bastante seguro de que ela tinha enrugado o nariz quando ele mencionou os Weasleys. "Você carrega o nome de Potter. É suficiente.".

 

"O que é isso realmente?", Perguntou Harry com desconfiança. "Você está apenas tentando se livrar de Snape? Tire-o de seu caminho na Malfoy Manor?"

 

A expressão cuidadosamente planejado de Narcissa não se alterou, mas á fez piscar. Ah ha.

 

"Meus motivos são meus próprios negócios, Sr. Potter", ela respondeu com um ar excessivamente digno. "Basta dizer que você me deve uma dívida, e eu estou chamando. Você é honrado para me ajudar.".

 

"Certo. Eu suponho que você tenha discutido isso com Snape então? Você perguntou quem ele queria, e ele disse 'Harry Potter', e você disse: "Quão conveniente". Ele me deve uma dívida de vida. '".

 

"Sim. Foi algo assim", disse ela, sorrindo vagamente enquanto tomava outro gole de chá.

 

"Espere um minuto." Harry a encarou, mais uma vez suspeito. "Snape é mesmo gay? Eu pensei que ele estava apaixonado por minha mãe? "

 

"Oh, ele fez suas preferências para o gênero masculino perfeitamente claro ", Narcissa respondeu, sua voz frígida. "Ele também concordou em se casar com alguém de minha escolha, desde que meu candidato concordasse em satisfazer os termos do testamento. Uma ressalva é que ele deve viver no Príncipe Manor durante pelo menos um ano com seu cônjuge para que o legado se torne vinculativo ".

 

"Você quer que eu case com Snape e viva com ele? Este não é um desses arranjos "apenas em nome". Um peso parecia cair em seu estômago. Como diabos ele iria sair desta?

 

"Por um ano e um dia. Isso é muito longo, Sr. Potter? Você esteve em passeios de acampamento por mais tempo do que isso''.

 

Ele contou silenciosamente até dez. Ele estava bastante seguro de que bater em Narcissa Malfoy em público, apesar da satisfação que lhe daria, seria desaprovado. Ele olhou para a xícara de chá. Ele pensou que podia ver o Grim se ele apertasse os olhos. Ele respirou fundo.

 

"Então o que? Nós nos divorciamos?"

 

"O que você faz depois que Severus garantiu sua herança não é minha preocupação", disse ela.

 

Harry olhou para ela. Algo estava começando a acontecer com ele. Algo preocupante e intrigante.

 

"O que ele fez?", Ele perguntou, sentando-se na cadeira e cruzando os braços em frente a ele. Ele se sentiu mais confiante agora. Ele a observou com atenção enquanto tomava o chá, fingindo uma indiferença que ela obviamente não sentia. "O que Snape fez para concordar em se casar com um velho homem que encontrou para ele?"

 

"Você se considera apenas" qualquer cara velho "?" Ela perguntou, olhando ele criticamente.

 

"O que ele fez?", Ele repetiu, ignorando sua pergunta.

 

"Se eu lhe disser, você concordará com isso? Você se casará com Severus Snape?"

 

"Se eu não concordar, o que você vai fazer?", Ele respondeu.

 

Ela deu de ombros delicadamente. "Você admitiu publicamente que você me deve uma dívida, não é?".

 

Ele suspirou. Relutantemente assentiu.

 

"Isso é realmente tão ruim, Sr. Potter ? " Um breve casamento para ajudar um herói de guerra a garantir uma herança? Para pagar uma dívida e ser livre dessa dívida pelo resto da sua vida? Você tem 19 anos de idade?

 

"Dezoito", admitiu. "Eu serei dezenove em duas semanas. Então, o que ele fez?".

 

"Ah. De volta a isso, estamos?", Perguntou ela. Ela fungou e abaixou sua voz. "Digamos que não compartilhei meu marido".

 

Harry olhou para ela. Ele sabia que sua boca estava pendurada, mas ele não conseguiu fechá-la. Ela apenas insinuou...?

 

"Sim, Sr. Potter", disse ela. "O Diretor deseja meu marido. Juntei isso com o fato de que meu filho deseja o Diretor, e me deixa uma situação que é simplesmente intolerável. Eu ofereci para ajudar a garantir sua herança - uma herança que ele praticamente não tinha esperança de se proteger sozinho, eu poderia acrescentar - em troca de seu acordo para manter as mãos fora dos homens Malfoy".

 

"Mas ... mas ..." Harry era incapaz de falar. Snape queria Lucius Malfoy? Draco Malfoy queria Snape ?

 

"Sim, Sr. Potter? Há algo que você queria fazer? "

 

Ele balançou sua cabeça. Não, definitivamente não. Exceto...

 

"Ele sabe?", Ele perguntou. "Ele sabe que você está aqui?".

 

"Não." Ela disse a palavra de tal forma que Harry sabia que Snape ficaria definitivamente surpreso quando descobriu exatamente quem ela havia se alinhado para se casar com ele.

 

Surpreso - e não muito satisfeito.

 

"Bem, eu não vou fazer isso a menos que ele concorda", disse Harry obstinadamente.

 

"Ele já concordou em casar com quem eu escolher para ele", lembrou Narcisa.

 

"Mesmo que seja eu?" Harry estava tendo dificuldade em reconciliar tudo isso. Era demais, acontecendo muito rápido. Casamento? Ele era muito jovem. Para um homem? Quando ninguém - nem mesmo - sabia mesmo que era gay? Eles simplesmente assumiriam que ele estava fazendo isso para ajudar Snape e esclarecer essa dívida de vida traquina com Narcissa Malfoy, e não dar o salto que Harry Potter realmente gostava de homens? E se eles fizeram o salto? O que então?

 

"Mesmo que seja você", disse Narcissa definitivamente. "Você tem apenas dezoito anos, Sr. Potter. Você tem toda a sua vida à sua frente. Você pode fazer isso, essa coisa pequena, para Severus - e para mim mesmo - então volte ao seu curso pretendido quando você tiver vinte anos. "

 

Ele tinha que admitir que, assim, não parecia ruim. Harry foi o primeiro a admitir que ele não tinha uma certo, bem, direção na vida. Ele voltou para Hogwarts por seu segundo ano adiado, ganhou os NEWTs necessários para entrar na Academia de Aurores e, em vez de entrar na Academia em junho, depois de passar o NEWTs, e apesar de o Ministério ter mantido a porta aberta para ele uma indução precoce, ele surpreendeu o inferno de si mesmo e todos os outros no mundo mágico, tirando ferias.

 

Pensar. Viajar. Para relaxar, aproveitar a vida, jogar alguns jogos de Quidditch.

 

Uma folga que terminaria oficialmente em primeiro de setembro quando a nova classe de Aurores foi admitida na Academia.

 

E Harry tinha sido admitido naquela turma.

 

Novamente.

 

"Um ano, Sr. Potter. Apenas um ano".

 

E de repente, talvez porque ele estivesse cansado e seu cérebro afetado pelo cheiro de perfume ao seu redor, realmente não parecia tão terrível. Snape não era tudo ruim, na verdade não. Ele era irritável, é claro, mas ele havia salvado o traseiro de Harry várias vezes. E ele nunca a Harry pedir nada em troca, mesmo que Harry soubesse que ele tinha todo o direito de fazê-lo. Bem, ele provavelmente só queria terminar comigo. Droga. Esse foi outro motivo pelo qual esse plano de Narcisa teve buracos. Grandes buracos.

 

"Eu teria que chamar seu nome? Não consigo imaginar ser Harry Snape". Não era a pergunta que ele realmente queria perguntar, mas era algo.

 

Narcisa riu.

 

"Sr. Potter, Severus Snape é herdeiro do príncipe, bem como o nome do Príncipe. Ele será conhecido como Severus Prince e você, é claro, como Harry Potter-Prince".

 

"Claro", ele murmurou.

 

"Várias famílias mágicas, como os negros, os Malfoys, os Princes... todos se orgulham de seus nomes".

 

"E os Potters", disse Harry. "Posso tirar meu nome depois do ano - não posso?".

 

"Claro. Se Severus o libertar do contrato, você pode usar o nome de Potter novamente. "Ela sorriu. "Encontre uma mulher, case-se, tenha bebês".

 

" Se ele me soltar?" Sentiram os alarmes na cabeça de Harry.

 

"Oh, me desculpe. Quando ele o liberar" ela corrigiu, sorrindo friamente. 

 

Ele mudou de direção.

 

"Por que eu?" Ele perguntou, tentando não parecer petulante.

 

"Por que você?" A boca de Narcissa Malfoy enrolou em algo parecido com um sussurro. "Você me deve, você deve a ele. E quais são minhas escolhas, realmente, Sr. Potter? Você conhece outros feiticeiros disponíveis de famílias antigas que provavelmente aceitarão se casar com um homem feio e mal-humorado que matou o herói mais querido do mundo mágico?

 

Bem, quando disse assim...

 

"Este plano falhou em tudo, você sabe", disse Harry. Ele não iria sair disso, tentando uma abordagem racional. "Snape está ansioso por seu marido." O olho de Narcissa Malfoy se contraiu. Ele esperava mais uma reação, mas seu rosto permanecia impassível. "Seu filho está ansiando por Snape." Um contração dupla. Isso foi mais parecido com isso. "No entanto, você está estabelecendo Snape para se casar com outra pessoa - com alguém com um passado bastante desagradável".

 

O sorriso no rosto agora era quase assustador. "Alguém jovem, em forma, que tem mais que uma semelhança passageira com uma mulher que ele amou uma vez, mas embrulhada no físico masculino que obviamente prefere. Alguém com um relacionamento incrivel com o Ministério da Magia, que não pode fazer nada mesmo quando ele decide tirar umas férias para "encontrar-se" depois de terminar a escola. E não esqueça por se casar com você - casando com alguém - assegura uma herança que ele quase desistiu. Oh, Severus Snape não vai pensar duas vezes em se casar com você , Harry Potter. "

 

Bem. Isso apenas o fez sentisse sujo.

 

"Esperar. Você nunca respondeu minha pergunta. Devo realmente dormir com ele?"

 

"Não me lembro de você fazer essa pergunta", respondeu Narcisa. Ela parecia divertida agora, mas como se estivesse controlando para não parecer.

 

"Eu disse algo sobre o casamento sendo 'somente em nome'", disse Harry. "Você age como se Snape fique feliz em me levar por aí. Como se eu fosse mais do que apenas o seu meio de reivindicar essa propriedade ".

 

"Você pode negociar seus próprios termos no contrato de casamento", respondeu Narcisa. Ela tinha uma mão bem cuidada no ar agora, sinalizando a garçonete para o cheque.

 

"Contrato de casamento?"

 

Narcissa sacudiu a cabeça no que parecia ser misericordioso. "Os casamentos são arranjos comerciais, Sr. Potter, e não parcerias românticas".

 

"No entanto, reparo que você não está interessado em seu arranjo comercial ter um interlúdio romântico com Snape", murmurou Harry. Ele sempre planejou se casar com amor. Ele era ingênuo para pensar isso?

 

"A cláusula de fidelidade em nosso contrato deve manter-nos no caminho alto, Sr. Potter." Ela disse a palavra deveria como se ela suspeitasse que pudesse haver maneiras de contorná-lo. Ela estudou a conta e balançou a cabeça enquanto Harry a enfiava no bolso. "Meu deleite. Eu convidei você para o chá e deixei uma surpresa para você hoje.".

 

Harry assentiu, levantando-se. Isso certamente era verdade.

 

"Sábado à noite, então?"

 

"O quê?" O que foi sábado à noite?

 

"Oh, me desculpe. Não disse? "Ela riu levemente. Era um som falso, absolutamente sem sentido. "Jantar às sete. Traga seu representante - vamos começar as negociações ".

 

"Negoci ...". Ele parou enquanto sacudia a cabeça com exasperação.

 

"Arthur Weasley, Sr. Potter. Augusta Longbottom. Alguém de uma antiga família".

 

Ele assentiu e a viu sair, sabendo então exatamente quem ele traria com ele no sábado. Não é o Sr. Weasley. Não é a avó de Neville. Alguém inesperado, e muito mais útil.


	2. Duo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry encontra-se com Severus

"Sr. Potter e Sra. Tonks”, disse Harry ao duende vestido com toga que respondeu a porta quando bateu precisamente às sete horas no sábado à noite.

O elfo da casa recuou quando Narcissa Malfoy apareceu e, vacilando apenas um momento à vista de sua irmã, se apresentou para cumprimentar seus convidados.

"Bem, isso certamente é inesperado", ela disse com cortesia artificial. Ela estendeu a mão para Andrômeda, que a tomou por conta própria, cada uma delas oferecendo um toque tão leve que eles realmente não fizeram mais do que encostarem os dedos.

"Minha representante", disse Harry. Ele estava muito mais seguro de si mesmo hoje do que era quando se encontraram com o chá. "Você sugeriu trazer alguém de uma família antiga".

Ele e Narcissa se olharam por um longo momento.

"Você já fez sua lição de casa", reconheceu Narcisa, seus olhos em Andrómeda, enquanto Andrómeda olhava com curiosidade pela grande entrada, com os olhos atraídos para o candelabro de cristal sobre a escada. "Você não poderia ter escolhido alguém de uma família melhor".

O olhar de Narcissa mudou-se de sua irmã para Harry, e ela o estudou de cima para baixo, os olhos movendo-se lentamente de óculos polidos para botas polidas antes de assentir com firmeza. Na última vez em que se encontraram, ele usava roupas casuais sobre roupas trouxas. Hoje, com a insistência de Andrómeda, ele estava vestindo roupas novas e seu cabelo fora cortado e domesticado. Ela tinha ido com ele para ajudar a escolher as vestes na segunda-feira e insistiu para que ele gastasse muito mais nelas do que jamais teria por conta própria. Ela escolheu um tecido de seda com bordados intrincados e, depois de uma sessão embaraçosa de medidas bastante particulares, o levou para comprar botas novas, já que os seus tênis aparentemente não eram uma opção para jantares formais no Malfoy Manor. Então, apenas nesta manhã, ele foi arrastado rudemente para um cabeleireiro para um shampoo, corte e estilo seguido de uma massagem e um tratamento facial. Andromeda se juntou a ele no salão e eles haviam se sentado lado a lado, com os rostos cobertos com uma substância verde e corpulenta. Ele estava extremamente feliz por a máscara facial disfarçar sua identidade.

Ele se perguntou agora se toda essa preparação valia a pena. Ele tomou a semana para estudar os costumes do contrato de casamentos de magos. Ele passou uma noite inteira com Hermione e Ron, fazendo listas dos prós e contras de se casar com Severus Snape. Os contras superaram em número os prós de cinco a um, mas as três palavras brilhantes, escritas em vermelho no topo da lista de prós - Cumpre a Dívida da Vida - ganharam sobre o "ele é velho, feio, big-nariz, desagradável, snarky, apaixonado por Lucius Malfoy, um Slytherin, costumava amar a sua mãe, cheiroso, dentes ruins, desagradável, você não o ama, ele não o ama, tratou-o como um castigo em Hogwarts, matou Dumbledore, embora Dumbledore o fizesse e tenha um nariz grande."

Ele se perguntou uma ou duas vezes durante a semana, se toda essa coisa foi uma brincadeira sistematicamente elaborada, apesar das garantias de Narcissa. Andrómeda, no entanto, o havia instruído. Ele tinha ido visitá-la no domingo imediatamente após o chá com Narcissa, e enquanto se sentava no chão brincando com Teddy e um balde de blocos de madeira, a história foi contada.

"Ela não pode ser séria - ela pode?", Perguntou finalmente.

"Narcissa não brinca", respondeu Andrómeda. Ela olhou para Harry através de olhos gentis e curiosos enquanto ele restabelecia a torre de blocos para um Teddy encantado. "Harry, por que você está mesmo considerando isso? Você poderia simplesmente dizer a ela que você não é gay - não será uma questão de honra mágica se você se recusar com base na orientação sexual”.

Teddy alcançou a mão dele e derrubou uma torre nova, e ele gritou de prazer quando Harry bateu as mãos, aparentemente aprovando a bagunça e o barulho.

"Harry?"

"Eu sou gay", disse ele, recuperando os blocos enquanto Teddy ria. "Bem, eu acho que sou." Ele suspirou e arriscou um olhar para Andrómeda. Ela estava olhando para ele com um olhar estranho em seu rosto. "Quem eu estou enganando? Eu sou. Definitivamente. Não sei como Narcisa sabia, mas sim”.

"Bem", ela disse depois de um momento de silêncio incômodo, “você está certo. Você não pode sair disto alegando uma orientação sexual diferente do Snape. Mas, honestamente, Harry, você poderia simplesmente se afastar dele. Você pode perder o rosto em alguns círculos, mas é sem sentido condenar-se a isso se não é o que deseja. Você ganhou algum tratamento especial, jovem.”

"Se eu me afastar disto, ainda tenho dívidas sobre minha cabeça", disse ele, sorrindo enquanto Teddy bateu quando ele equilibrou um cavalo de brinquedo em cima da torre. "Se eu fizer isso, cumpro minhas dívidas com Narcissa e Snape. Eu terminarei então. Eu posso continuar com minha vida”

"Mas Harry, você está falando sobre Severus Snape. Ele poderia tornar um ano muito desagradável para você, especialmente depois do que você me contou sobre por que Narcisa o quer fora de sua casa”.

Ele encolheu os ombros. Ele não queria mostrar seus sentimentos bastante confusos quando se tratava do Prince meio-sangue. "Nós conseguimos nos manter afastados uns dos outros. Estarei na Academia de Aurores. Eu duvido que teremos que ver muito um ao outro."

"As velhas famílias tomam essas coisas a sério, Harry", advertiu Andrómeda.

"Certo. É por isso que estou aqui, na verdade. Narcissa dará um jantar no sábado e me disse para trazer o meu representante.” Ele olhou para ela agora enquanto Teddy derrubava a torre reconstruída. "Ela sugeriu que eu trouxesse Arthur Weasley ou Augusta Longbottom. Gostaria de te levar.” Ele se aproximou e pegou Teddy, então ficou de pé e encarou Andromeda com expectativa, saltando Teddy para mantê-lo feliz.

"Seu representante?" Ela perguntou lentamente.

"Para as negociações do contrato de casamento", disse ele, sabendo que ela deve entender o que estava envolvido. Se não o fizesse, ele teria muito dever de casa para fazer esta semana.

"Claro", disse ela. Seu rosto, tão preocupado há um ano depois de perder quase toda a família, ficou mais claro nos últimos meses de vida com Teddy, e agora ela brilhou positivamente no desafio. "Você sabe alguma coisa sobre isso, Harry?”

"Nada", ele admitiu. "Eu nem sabia que os contratos estavam envolvidos até que Narcisa o mencionasse. Eu nunca estive em um casamento, e ninguém nunca mencionou um contrato”.

"Geralmente só é feito em famílias ricas, ou para casamentos que fazem parte de acordos negociados - você sabe, para juntar famílias poderosas ou ricas. Os contratos podem especificar quase qualquer coisa e às vezes levar meses para negociar ".

"Os meses serão bons." Ele parecia melancólico. "Mas eu não acho que Narcissa vai deixar isso passar por semanas." Ele sentou no sofá ao lado dela, e Teddy arrastou o colo e a de sua avó. "Ela o quer fora de sua casa e dentro da Prince Manor, o mais rápido possível. Ela disse que eu poderia estar livre do casamento e da dívida antes de eu ter vinte anos.”

Andromeda assobiou. "Você segura a vantagem, Harry. Não esqueça isso. Ela quer que Snape saia de sua casa e ele quer a propriedade Prince. Seu único ponto de fraqueza é a própria dívida. Mas ao concordar em casar com Snape, você pagou. Você não concordou com quaisquer estipulações específicas, não é? "

"Bem ... sim", ele disse, bastante timidamente enquanto franziu o cenho para ele. "O acordo tem dois requisitos: ficar com ele por um ano e por um dia e morar no Prince Manor com ele. Ele pode viver na mansão uma vez que ele é casado, mas ele não recebe oficialmente a propriedade até viver por um ano com sua esposa ".

"Essas são estipulações do testamento, suponho?", Perguntou Andromeda, passando a mão pelos cabelos finos e marrons de Teddy. Harry pensou que ela parecia mais nova do que sua irmã com o garoto enrolado no colo.

"Sim." Ele olhou ao redor da sala aconchegante e dos brinquedos espelhados de Teddy percebendo de repente o quanto sua vida mudaria se ele passasse por isso. Era ridículo até pensar nisso agora - ele nem sequer se encontrou com Snape ainda. Seu ex-professor provavelmente riria no rosto de Narcissa quando ele apareceria, apesar das garantias da mulher em contrário. "Então, você fará isso comigo? Ajude-me com este contrato?”

"Claro, Harry. Nada me daria mais prazer do que o olhar no rosto da minha irmã quando ela percebe que você me escolheu. " Ela sorriu. "Então, você já pensou em algo que gostaria de ver no seu contrato de casamento?"

"Eu gostaria de manter o meu nome, mas Narcissa implicava que isso não era possível." Ele considerou, olhando ociosamente os pequenos tênis brancos de Teddy e se inclinando para amarrar um laço solto. "Eu não sei - algo sobre respeito mútuo. Que ele me trata como um adulto e como igual”.

O rosto de Andrómeda se transformou em um sorriso suave enquanto sacudia a cabeça. "Eu asseguro-lhe, Harry, as negociações de contrato apenas tocarão nesses itens, embora certamente possam ser incluídos. Eles estarão mais interessados em sua reivindicação na propriedade se você não permanecer casado após esse primeiro ano”.

"Nós deveríamos? Não é previsto?”, Perguntou. "Não podemos especificar isso no contrato?”.

"Muito poucos casamentos de bruxas arranjados terminam por qualquer motivo além da morte de uma das partes", disse Andromeda, segurando a mão quando Harry começou a protestar. "Dito isto, alguns fazem, e como este em particular parece se encaminhar para esse caminho, é preciso ter cuidado nas negociações. Entrar em um contrato que se destina a ser quebrado irá provavelmente anular os termos do testamento. Teremos que ter cuidado, Harry, e pensar nos termos antes de nos comprometermos.”.

"Eu não quero sua propriedade", acrescentou Harry. "Eu tenho muito dinheiro - e propriedade. Ele pode mantê-lo. É disso que é todo esse casamento, afinal, não é? Snape capaz de reivindicar a propriedade de seu avô, certo?”.

Andromeda segurou as mãos de Teddy e bateu-as enquanto ela respondeu, para o deleite do menino. "Oh, acho que é muito mais do que isso, realmente, ou não teria sido Narcissa quem te buscou. Narcissa não se importou com nada na vida de Snape. Isso é tudo sobre ela. " Ela suspirou. "Assim como sempre." Ela tinha uma visão distante em seus olhos, e Harry se perguntou o que os fantasmas ainda a assombravam de sua infância como um membro privilegiado da família negra. "Eu acho que vamos encontrar uma surpresa ou duas quando vamos a Malfoy Manor neste fim de semana".

E agora estavam lá - no Malfoy Manor, seguindo Narcissa para um terraço formal. Harry mal percebeu o ambiente a sua volta, embora ele tivesse a impressão geral de luxuosidade. Ele lutou contra o peso em seu estômago, a sensação de medo. A última vez que ele viu Snape, ele pensou que ele estava morto, rasgado e sangrando no chão da Casa dos Gritos. Ele nem sabia como Snape havia sobrevivido - como ele havia acabado em St. Mungo em vez de sepultado com o resto das pessoas mortas pela guerra. Ele se inclinou, determinado a concentrar sua atenção no próprio Snape, ao avaliar sua reação a este plano de Narcissa, ao casamento, ao casamento com Harry Potter.

"A festa de negociação" anunciou Narcissa enquanto ela saiu para o terraço; Os três homens já estavam lá, todos com óculos de cristal pesado, viraram a cabeça para ela.

Lucius e Draco olharam abertamente para Harry enquanto Snape olhava para ele apenas o suficiente para acenar com a cabeça, depois olhou calculador para Andromeda.

Embora o rosto de Snape permaneça neutro, Harry tinha o senso imediato de que escolher Andromeda como seu representante tinha se levantado de alguma forma um ponto ou dois na estimativa de Snape.

Snape parecia como sempre, pelo menos à primeira vista. Seu cabelo era mais longo do que antes, mas ainda preto, e ainda com aquele brilho oleoso. Ele foi puxado para trás e amarrado, agora que era mais longo, fazendo seu rosto parecer ainda mais angular. Nariz longo, olhos negros duros, expressão intencional que faz fronteira com azedo, desaprovação. Ele tinha a mesma presença que ele sempre teve - ali, mas não lá. Você sempre sabia que ele estava no quarto, mas ele o encheu silenciosamente, colocando Harry na ponta. A única diferença imediatamente evidente foi que Snape estava usando túnicas extremamente formais, com enfeites verdes no colarinho e punhos. As cicatrizes do ataque da cobra eram visíveis, destacadas, mas não horríveis ou desfigurantes. Harry tinha se perguntado sobre eles, sobre o quanto poderia ser Snape danificado. Curiosamente, isso não foi o mais inquietante de seus medos.

Snape obviamente não estava surpreso ao ver Harry. Ele sabia, então, que Narcisa havia pedido sua dívida e esperaria que Harry estivesse aqui apenas por causa de sua sensação de honra. Porque Harry fez o que estava certo.

E foi por isso que Harry estava aqui. Honra. Obrigação. Ele tinha feito uma promessa e ele iria mantê-lo, mesmo - mesmo que isso significasse se casar com o homem que ele desprezara até ... bem, até que ele finalmente tenha entendido, de volta ao escritório de Dumbledore, quando ele pensou que Snape estava morto.

Enquanto Harry estava parado, observando os Malfoys e Snape, Andromeda foi a Lucius, estendeu a mão e cumprimentou-o. Ela olhou para trás significativamente para Harry enquanto se aproximava de Draco, e ele lembrou que ele também precisava cumprimentar seu anfitrião.

"Sr. Malfoy. "

Ele estendeu a mão e Lucius Malfoy pegou, olhando fixamente para Harry.

"Sr. Potter. Bem-vindo ao Malfoy Manor.” Sua voz foi educada e, apesar de suas palavras, não era acolhedor. Ele segurou a mão de Harry muito forte, fitou-o demais, muito intimamente.

Harry deixou cair a mão dele, querendo muito limpá-lo em suas vestes. Ele se impedi-o, lembrando o protocolo que Andrómeda ensaiara com ele e se virou para Draco.

Depois de Narcissa, Lucius primeiro, Draco em segundo lugar, Snape na última.

"Potter", disse Draco. Ele deu a Harry um olhar de avaliação e conseguiu ficar entediado com o que encontrou. Enquanto o aperto de Lucius em sua mão tinha sido muito apertado, quase agressivo, Draco mal segurou seus dedos por um segundo antes de liberá-los. Suas mãos estavam surpreendentemente suadas.

"Draco", ele voltou em saudação. Andrómeda insistiu para que ele não se referisse a Malfoy por seu sobrenome e, como Harry não estava prestes a chamá-lo de Sr. Malfoy. Harry acenou com a cabeça para ele, tentando ser amigável ou pelo menos casual. Não tinha sido um ano e meio desde que ele esteve no Malfoy Manor, em circunstâncias muito diferentes, e apesar de tudo ter mudado desde então, nada mudou. Na verdade não.

Pelo canto do olho, ele podia ver Andromeda conversando com Snape e ele notou que os olhos de Draco se mudaram para Snape também. Ele virou-se e sentiu o braço de Andrómeda em seu ombro, aproximando-se dela.

Ele estendeu a mão. "Severus".

Lá. Ele havia dito isso. Ele assegurou a Andromeda que nunca poderia chamar Snape por seu nome. Ela assegurou, por sua vez, que ele poderia e ele faria. Ele teve uma chance de estabelecer-se como o pai de Snape, e chamá-lo de professor Snape ou Snape não faria nada para se posicionar como igual de Snape nesta parceria.

Snape pegou sua mão. Os dedos frescos e secos apertaram o dele.

"Harry. Nos encontramos de novo ".

Harry, que estava olhando as mãos juntas, estava surpreso e imediatamente tentou esconder a reação. A voz de Snape era baixa, quase acima de um sussurro, diferente em tom do que Harry lembrou, ainda assim, em ritmo e tom. Reconhecendo, mas não reconhecível. Os olhos de Harry se moveram rapidamente para o pescoço marcado, então tão rapidamente para o rosto de Snape.

Harry. Ele não pensou que ele já ouviu Snape chamá-lo com esse nome e parecia tão estranho, tão fora de lugar, mas a duplicação óbvia de sua própria saudação.

"De fato." Ele tomou o conselho de Andromeda e manteve seus comentários breves e diretos ao ponto. Não há necessidade de desperdiçar palavras. Ainda não, pelo menos.

Na verdade, eles não tiveram a chance de fazê-lo, pois Narcissa imediatamente os levou para a sala de jantar. A refeição foi formal e a conversa pouca. Draco passou metade de seu tempo olhando para Snape, a outra metade olhando para Harry. Harry tentou manter conversas educadas com Narcissa, um olho em Andrómeda para se certificar de que ele estava usando o garfo correto para o curso correto. Lucius refletiu o comportamento de Draco, olhando para Snape, depois para Harry, depois de volta para Severus novamente. Snape, por sua vez, comeu devagar e metodicamente e falou pouco. Era uma refeição desconfortável ao geral e, embora Harry soubesse que tinha que ser a refeição mais cara que ele já havia comido, um dia depois ele não conseguiria recordar o que tinha servido ou como tinha provado.

Após a refeição, Lucius e Draco se desculparam, embora com relutância na parte de Draco. Narcisa conduzi-o Harry, Severus e Andromeda a um salão privado e os deixou, fechando a porta suavemente atrás dela. Harry ouviu seus passos recuarem pelo corredor. Uma mesa de biblioteca retangular estava no meio da sala e três cadeiras estavam dobradas contra ela, uma do lado oposto, duas laterais no lado oposto. Pergaminhos, penas e tintas foram organizados na mesa, juntamente com vários livros encadernados em couro.

Snape imediatamente se sentou na cadeira no outro lado da mesa.

"Os termos do testamento primeiro", começou Severus naquela mesma voz baixa assim que Harry se acomodou rigidamente na mesa ao lado de Andrómeda. Ele não olhou para Harry enquanto falava, não fazia pequenas conversas, não ofereceu nenhuma introdução "Bem, não é estranho", ou "Nunca pensei em negociar um contrato de casamento com você, Sr. Potter. "Ele simplesmente abriu um pergaminho e esticou-o na mesa na frente dele, procurou rapidamente e encontrou a cláusula relevante e leu em voz alta. "Severus Snape deve ser legalmente casado com um membro legítimo de uma família antiga no momento em que ele atinge a idade de quarenta anos. A propriedade passará para ele depois que ele residiu, com sua esposa, em Prince Manor por um ano e um dia. Durante esse período, Prince Manor deve ser a residência principal de Severus Snape. Ele pode começar sua residência em Prince Manor a qualquer momento após a minha morte, mas não até que ele seja legalmente casado, e não sem o seu cônjuge. É, portanto, deixado para os duendes leais da minha casa, Edward e Victoria ... ".

"Edward e Victoria!" Harry não conseguiu se ajudar. "Que tipo de nomes ...?"

Ele fechou a boca quando o pé de Andrómeda caiu - duro por si mesmo e Snape parou e olhou para ele com olhos estreitados.

"Os duendes da casa da família Prince sempre tiveram nomes tradicionais de inglês", disse ele. "Nem todos os elfos domésticos são chamados Knobby e Blinky".

Harry olhou para Severus. Knobby e Blinky? Como ...?

"Por favor continue, Severus", disse Andromeda. Ela cutucou o pé de Harry novamente e ele piscou e acenou com a cabeça para Snape.

"Sim continue. Desculpe por interromper. "

Snape franziu a testa e olhou para o documento. "É deixado aos meus leigos leais, Edward e Victoria, verificar a legitimidade do acordo conjugal e garantir que Severus Snape e seu esposo vivam como homem e esposa".

"Man and-ouch!"

"Oh. Sim. Isso. Snape realmente sorriu. Sorriu! Sua boca mal apareceu nos cantos, mas, como era diferente de qualquer expressão que Harry já tinha visto no rosto de Snape, ele contava isso como um sorriso. Harry pensou que mesmo um sorriso tão pequeno e relutante melhorou a aparência de Snape dramaticamente. "Tecnicamente, você é a esposa".

Ele quase não abriu a boca quando o pé de Andrómeda pressionou os dedos dos pés - novamente. "É um tecnicismo, Harry", ela disse, sua voz tranqüilizadora e calma. "Não fique preso no idioma. Em um casamento tradicional, uma festa é o marido, a outra é a esposa. Uma vez que o patrimônio do Príncipe é o assunto em questão, o papel de Severus será o do marido e o seu, o da esposa ".

Ele assentiu bruscamente. Embora Andrómeda tivesse feito o possível para prepará-lo, ela não mencionou esse detalhe.

"Isso é tudo", disse Snape. Ele olhou através da mesa para Harry e para Andrómeda. "Não há provisão que eu fique casado depois que minha reivindicação à propriedade é garantida. Eu só preciso de um cônjuge até esse feliz dia. Então, como Narcissa já explicou, você, Sr. Potter, pode continuar com sua vida ".

Ele não ofereceu nenhuma palavra de agradecimento, nenhum apreciação sincera, nenhum reconhecimento de tudo que Harry estava prestes a fazer algo desinteressado e ridiculamente impiedoso. Casamento. Aos dezoito anos. Para o seu ex-professor, para um homem que já havia amado sua mãe. Um espião nas fileiras de Voldemort.

Um homem com uma Ordem de Merlin Primeira Classe para combinar com o seu próprio.

"Tudo bem", disse Harry. "Vamos continuar com isso, então".

"Eu dispensarei a necessidade mais desagradável primeiro", disse Snape. "Você terá que atrasar sua entrada na Academia de Aurores por um ano".

A mão de Andromeda apertou Harry com força e ele conseguiu não se levantar, gritar "O quê?" Ou rir no rosto de Snape. Ele olhou para Snape, procurando qualquer prazer que o homem pudesse ter ao entregar essas notícias. Mas o rosto de Snape permaneceu impassível.

"Severus", disse Andromeda. Suas unhas estavam cavando na mão de Harry. "Harry já atrasou sua entrada por três meses. Uma demora adicional pode comprometer completamente sua aplicação ".

"Eu entendo, e peço desculpas antecipadamente por qualquer interrupção da carreira do Sr. Potter", respondeu Snape. Sua voz ainda estava mal acima de um sussurro. Harry teve que se inclinar para a frente um pouco para ouvi-lo. "No entanto, os duendes da casa em questão são bastante tradicionais. Uma esposa do príncipe pode ter sua própria vocação, mas ela não ficaria ausente da casa o dia todo, todos os dias. Eles não interpretarão a ausência do Sr. Potter enquanto estiverem treinando como "viver como marido e mulher".

Harry lançou um olhar incrédulo para Andromeda. Não. Esta não era a forma como as coisas estavam destinadas a jogar fora. Ele contou com a Academia de Aurores como a distração que ele precisaria passar um ano casado com Snape.

Andrómeda olhou Harry cuidadosamente, deu-lhe um aceno de cabeça cauteloso, permissão para falar. Ela parecia pedir desculpas. Ela obviamente não esperava isso.

"Você tem certeza sobre isso? Não podemos falar com os elfos da casa? Convença-os de que esta é apenas a maneira moderna de fazer as coisas? "

Ao lado dele, Andrómeda cobriu a boca com a mão. Snape olhou para ele de forma constante, sua própria boca curvando-se naquele quase sorriso de novo.

"Não, não acredito que possamos", disse ele. Ele olhou para Harry. Harry pensou que Snape ter trocado um olhar com Andrómeda. "Esses elfos domésticos particulares estiveram na família do Príncipe por mais tempo do que eu vivi. Em última análise, eles mantêm as chaves do Prince Manor. Eles vivem sob juramento de fidelidade à família do Príncipe. Eles não entenderão o seu compromisso com um emprego em relação ao seu compromisso com a família. Período. Se você não pode atrasar a entrada nos aurores, você deve conversar com Narcissa. Agora.” Ele sentou-se e cruzou os braços. Ele parecia totalmente calmo. Ele poderia esperar que Harry acompanha-se?

Talvez, pensou Harry, talvez ele quis que isso se desmorone.

"Infelizmente, Harry, eu concordo com Severus", disse Andromeda. "A vontade afirma claramente que os duendes da casa testemunham se vocês dois estão vivendo como marido e mulher. Eu não conheci esses duendes da casa, mas não posso ajudar, mas acredito que eles esperam que você esteja em casa assumindo o controle da casa”.

Harry sentou-se mais reto na cadeira, tentando entender algo - qualquer coisa - que o levaria de volta às proximidades do que ele e Andrómeda haviam discutido antes de chegar aqui esta noite. Um contrato de casamento. Quais foram as alternativas dele? Concordo em casar com Snape ou Narcissa Malfoy anunciar publicamente que ele tinha renegado a dívida de vida. Ele teve pesadelos sobre o que mais ela pediria dele se ele estivesse fora desse acordo.

Ele não estava pronto para admitir, nem para Andromeda, nem para ninguém, que ele não estava convencido de que ele queria ser Auror, afinal. Era esperado dele, não era? E se ele não se tornou Auror, o que ele faria com sua vida?

Além de ser a esposa de Snape por um ano.

"Eu não preciso de Narcissa", ele respondeu, forçando a confiança em sua voz que ele não sentia. "Eu posso viver com esses termos. Mas eu gostaria de continuar com isso e discutir o contrato em si. "

Boa resposta. Ele poderia dizer por suas reações que tanto Snape quanto Andromeda esperavam que essa questão fosse um enorme obstáculo.

"O contrato". Snape olhou para ele por um momento, depois enrolou o testamento e selecionou outro rolo. Ele a empurrou para a mesa em direção a Harry e Andromeda. "Eu usei um contrato padrão e fiz algumas pequenas alterações", explicou. "Eu vou dar-lhe tempo para analisá-lo."

Harry pegou o pergaminho e o desenrolou, colocando-o sobre a mesa para que ele e Andromeda pudessem lê-lo.

Ele ficou aliviado ao descobrir que o "contrato padrão" era quase idêntico ao que Andrómeda o havia mostrado e que ele havia lido e lido na semana passada. Ela tomou o tempo para explicar uma parte da terminologia para ele e ele examinou agora, ignorando muito do que lhe causaria confusão (sem mencionar as pertubações) há uma semana.

"A cláusula do herdeiro não foi removida", disse ele.

"Não pode ser", disse Snape. Seu rosto registrou sua surpresa pelo fato de Harry ter chegado a esta reunião bem preparado. "A vontade do meu avô não declara explicitamente que devo produzir um herdeiro, mas alterar a cláusula no contrato pode alarmar os elfos da casa ..."

"O contrato é suficientemente vago, Harry", disse Andrómeda, com uma voz silenciosa ao lado dele. "À medida que os casamentos são realizados em parte para continuar a linha familiar e, com ele, o nome de família, nenhuma das partes deve tentar evitar a concepção oportuna de uma criança ou filhos ...".

"Contente para prevenir?" Harry reviu a cláusula.

"No caso de dois feiticeiros, devemos ter que tentar conseguir uma concepção, não impedir uma", disse Snape. "Nós devemos deixar a cláusula sozinha. A concepção masculina é rara e nunca alcançada sem um curso difícil de poções. Eu asseguro-lhe, Harry, que você notaria os efeitos hormonais de uma série de poções, mesmo que eu tentasse impedi-las de você sem o seu conhecimento. "Ele olhou significativamente para o peito de Harry e Harry sentiu-se corando. Eles leram sobre feiticeiros poderosos que concebem crianças na História da Magia. Era praticamente a única coisa que ele lembrava daquelas tardes quentes e sonolentas passadas meio abatidas na sala de aula de Binns. Ele rapidamente olhou de volta para o contrato. Andromeda estava lendo adiante.

"A cláusula de fidelidade foi interrompida", disse ela, olhando primeiro para Harry, então em Snape.

"Considerando nossas circunstâncias", começou Snape.

"Deixe a cláusula de herdeira como está, mas exclua a cláusula de fidelidade?" Harry balançou a cabeça para o pergaminho enquanto ele lia, franzindo a testa. Ele olhou para Snape, olhando diretamente para ele. Andromeda mudou-se ao lado dele, mas não falou. "Se você está realmente preocupado com a forma como o contrato irá manter-se contra a vontade do seu avô, você não permitiria a infidelidade".

"Excluir a cláusula não permitiria a infidelidade", começou Snape após uma breve pausa na qual ele não fez nada além de olhar para Harry, dando-lhe um longo e calculador olhar. Harry conseguiu encontrar seu olhar sem se encolher. Ele viria a esta reunião hoje com apenas uma oferta, e Snape acabava de colocá-lo na mesa.

"Então por que apagar?", Perguntou Harry. "A fidelidade é importante para mim. Não posso casar com alguém que não pode prometer ser fiel ".

"Apagar a cláusula simplesmente remove as penalidades severas e arcaicas da lei bruxa." O olhar de Snape parecia escurecer, e Harry percebeu que permanecer fiel não decidido nos planos desse homem. Sua voz suavizou enquanto falava novamente. "Sr. Potter-Harry - estamos negociando um casamento entre dois indivíduos que antes de uma semana atrás nunca consideraram o outro como um potencial parceiro. Eu simplesmente estava lhe dando permissão para desvencilhar-se de quaisquer compromissos existentes ... que você pode ter ".

Mentiroso, pensou Harry. "Se eu tivesse quaisquer compromissos existentes - o tipo de compromissos que potencialmente me impediam de ser fiel à meu conjugue, eu não estaria aqui", afirmou Harry enfaticamente.

"Eu vejo." Snape olhou para o contrato e Harry soube que isso era algo inesperado. Snape não pensou em insistir em manter a cláusula de fidelidade. Isso estava causando dobras nos planos de Snape - independentemente desses planos.

"Bem", disse ele um momento depois, depois de estudar sua cópia do documento. Harry sabia que estava usando o tempo para formular um novo plano. Harry olhou para o representante dele. Ela deu uma olhada no rosto dela que limitava um sorriso malicioso. Ele olhou para baixo para esconder o dele. "Bem, eu só pensei em acomodar suas necessidades." Snape pegou uma pena e anotou algo no contrato. "A cláusula de fidelidade tradicional permanecerá no contrato, então. No entanto, vou ser forçado a remover outra edição que fiz - para a seção sobre relações conjugais ".

Harry engoliu em seco, mas de outra forma não deu sinais de desconforto.

Andromeda falou então, sua voz suave e autoritária. Ela estava digitalizando um parágrafo no documento. "O contrato afirma que os cônjuges devem" compartilhar o leito conjugal "e sim, Severus, de fato, eliminou essa cláusula também".

"" Compartilhe a cama conjugal? ", Repetiu Harry, olhando primeiro para o contrato, então em Snape. Ele não lembrou de ler essa cláusula no contrato que ele havia analisado com a Andromeda. "Isso não implica necessariamente ...".

"Ah, mas sim", respondeu Snape. Ele estava olhando para Harry novamente e Harry tinha a impressão de que ele estava surpreendendo Snape, por suas reações, por suas demandas. Snape não esperava que Harry Potter se afastasse dele e exigisse fidelidade, para não se encolher - nem muito mesmo - na idéia de "relações conjugais".

"Embora não seja explicitamente indicado no documento, houve inúmeros argumentos perante os tribunais Wizengamot e menores em relação a esta questão. O Wizengamot sustentou consistentemente que "a cama conjugal" não é uma cama, mas uma referência às relações sexuais entre os casados. Um cônjuge pode trazer um processo contra o outro por negar o acesso, por assim dizer ".

Harry reprimiu uma resposta e olhou para o pergaminho em vez disso. Andromeda tinha o dedo ao lado do parágrafo relevante e ele o releu, então olhou para cima e expressou sua pergunta. "E os motivos?", Perguntou ele. "E se uma das partes tiver um bom motivo para negar o outro acesso? Abuso? Infidelidade? Doença?"

"Essas advertências geralmente são escritas no contrato pelas partes negociadoras, Harry", disse Andromeda. Harry podia dizer pelo seu tom que ele estava fazendo um bom trabalho nisso, mantendo uma cabeça de nível, pensando antes de reagir. "E você mencionou os três que aparecem com mais frequência. Uma parte pode negar o outro acesso a "cama conjugal" se a outra parte for suspeita de infidelidade ou acusada de abuso, ou se uma das partes estiver doente. Dito isto, você certamente pode ir além desses também. Existem contratos que incluem uma falta de higiene e outros que incluem detalhes explícitos em torno dos tipos de atividades , bem , que são permitidos ".

Harry desejou o rubor que ameaçava.

"Eu não acho que precisamos ir tão longe", disse ele rapidamente. Ele olhou então, sério. "Tenho certeza de que Severus e eu podemos concordar com uma cláusula geral de respeito mútuo e discutir todos os detalhes em particular".

A boca de Snape abriu apenas uma fração, e Harry sabia que o surpreendeu de novo.

Curiosamente, os elementos financeiros do contrato não demoraram quase nenhum tempo para negociar.

"Estas são as porções do contrato que podem desligar as negociações por meses", comentou Andromeda à medida que passaram rapidamente pelo contrato. Cada um reteria a propriedade exclusiva do que era seu casamento, e Severus manteria a propriedade Prince uma vez que ele pudesse reivindicá-lo. A propriedade Prince proporcionaria as despesas básicas de vida - comida, abrigo, roupas e entretenimento - para ambas as partes, enquanto residiam juntos no Manor. Eles adicionaram uma cláusula para diferenciar "necessidades" de "querer" - embora Harry pensasse que era uma lata de vermes esperando apenas explodir - e estavam prestes a assinar o contrato quando Harry colocou sua pena.

"Desculpe - eu esqueci de alguma coisa", disse ele, olhando com desculpa para Snape. "Não discutimos convidados".

"Convidados? O que você quer dizer? "Snape não largou sua pena. Na verdade, ele parecia segurá-lo com mais força.

"Convidados no Manor. Eu tenho amigos, família - Weasleys, Andromeda e Teddy. Se o Prince Manor for minha casa, eu gostaria de ter visitantes de tempos em tempos e entreter os convidados lá juntos ".

"Juntos?" Levantaram as sobrancelhas de Snape. Ele largou a pena que segurava. Piscou. "Sr. Oleiro-"

"Harry".

"Harry." Snape olhou para ele e balançou a cabeça lentamente. "Você entende, Harry , que a única intenção deste casamento é para mim satisfazer os termos da herança do meu avô e herdar sua propriedade, não é?"

Harry sacudiu sua cabeça lentamente. "Eu entendo que essa é a sua intenção. Mas não é meu. O meu é satisfazer os termos de um par de dívidas de vida - também a Narcissa Malfoy. Também espero que satisfaça todas as dívidas que você sente que eu devo a você pessoalmente ".

"Eu não tinha intenção decobrar", disse Snape, eriçado. "Eu devo o suficiente meu”.

Harry olhou pensativamente para as mãos dele. Eles eram ásperos, ainda carregavam cicatrizes de tudo o que acontecera em Gringotts - a invasão, o cofre Lestrange, a fuga nas costas do dragão. Ele olhou de volta para Snape. Se o Snape dissesse que era verdade, ele e Snape tinham algo em comum depois de tudo. Nenhum deles planejava cobrar as dívidas que a tradição mágica dizia que eram devidos.

"Narcissa Malfoy salvou minha vida no exato momento em que precisava de uma pausa. Uma grande chance. Ela entregou e eu devo a ela. Então vou fazer o que ela pede e casar com você. E você precisa saber disso - eu sei quais são suas motivações. Eu perguntei e ela me contou. E acho que também entendo a sua. Mas eu me recuso a entrar nesta coisa resignada a desistir de um ano da minha vida. Um ano é muito longo e, francamente, não tive anos suficientes na minha vida para compensar outro miserável ".

Andromeda foi a primeira a falar.

"Então," ela disse, pegando a pena que Harry colocou na mesa. "Como falaremos isso?"

Snape estava claramente tendo mais dificuldade em manter o comportamento neutro e profissional que até agora tinha demonstrado com sucesso.

"Eu não posso concordar em abrir minha casa para intrusões constantes de ... de ..." Snape parou e respirou fundo, visivelmente tentando acalmar-se. Harry sorriu.

"Ei, entendi", disse ele. "Você está preocupado que você seja invadido por Gryffindors e ex-alunos e Weasleys".

"Weasleys são Gryffindors e ex-alunos", murmurou Snape.

"Não tenho certeza de que tipo de encontros você está imaginando, mas na verdade sou um pouco aborrecido. Conheço Ron e Hermione com muita frequência. Nós assistimos um filme em seu apartamento ou jogamos xadrez ou jantamos. Ela está na Uni agora e Ron está trabalhando com George em sua loja. Eu jogo um quadribol amador em uma liga, tenho o jantar do domingo com os Weasley e passamos muito tempo em Andrómeda com meu afilhado ".

"Afilhado?" Snape olhou inquisitivamente para Andrómeda.

"O filho da minha filha - meu neto", explicou. "Teddy Lupin".

"Teddy Lupin", repetiu Snape lentamente. Houve uma pausa desconfortável. Snape olhou de volta para Harry. "Claro", disse ele. "Sua família é bem-vinda." Ele considerou um momento, sua boca fina, enquanto ele parecia mentalmente compor seus pensamentos. "O que você planeja contar sobre esse acordo?"

Harry e Andrómeda trocaram um olhar. Felizmente, eles já tiveram essa discussão.

"A verdade", disse Harry. "Que estou cumprindo a dívida da minha vida com Narcissa Malfoy, e que é isso que ela me pediu para fazer. Que eu vou casar com você por pelo menos um ano e um dia. Que estou planejando fazer o melhor. Claro, pensei que estaria na Academia Auror, sem administrar uma casa.”. Ele encolheu os ombros. "Posso me adaptar. E já contei a Ron e Hermione e, claro, Andromeda.”

"E como, eu posso perguntar, eles reagiram?", Perguntou Snape com aquela voz arrepiante e silenciosa. Estava ficando um pouco raspado com o uso agora.

Harry sorriu. Ele poderia sorrir agora, agora que estava pronto. "Muito bem, na verdade, uma vez que eu disse a eles que eu sou gay".

Os olhos de Snape se arregalaram. "Eles não sabiam?”.

"Não." Ele olhou para Snape. "Por quê? Eles deveriam ter? Você sabia?”.

"Claro que eu sabia", disse Snape. Ele não disse "você" ou "seu idiota", mas Harry o ouviu de qualquer maneira. "Estaria sentado aqui negociando um casamento com um homem heterossexual? Quão ridículo isso seria?”

Harry olhou Snape, perspicaz. "Talvez tão ridículo como negociar um casamento comigo? Nós não éramos exatamente colegas, não éramos?”.

"Ridículo", disse Snape, mas Harry pensou que ele estava um pouco lento em seu retorno. "Você tem todos os elementos que importam. Você é solteiro, gay, de uma família antiga e mais importante, disposto a entrar nesse arranjo sabendo os fatos em torno disso”.

"Você esqueceu a parte sobre o débito de uma dívida pela vida", disse Harry.

“Isso é abrangido na parte” disposto “ ", disse Snape bruscamente.

"Você sabe, estou me perguntando algo", respondeu Harry, sentindo um pouco atrevido agora que eles estavam discutindo. Isso parecia muito mais como nos velhos tempos, como se estivesse finalmente na sala com um Severus Snape que ele pudesse entender. "Há uma coisa que não foi exatamente clara desde o início, apesar de toda essa conversa sobre a ‘cama conjugal’. Nós vamos ou não vamos fazer sexo depois de casarmos?”.

Andromeda explodiu. Harry pensou que estava tentando reprimir uma gargalhada. Harry olhou para ela, mas ela estava decididamente a olhar para a mesa.

"Você, Sr. Potter, não é exatamente o que eu esperava", disse Snape.

"Harry".

"Harry", repetiu Severus, balançando ligeiramente a cabeça.

"Ouça - eu tive que fazer muitas coisas na minha vida que não era minha idéia, e eu sei que você também", disse Harry. "Isso pode ser apenas mais uma dessas coisas - algo para sofrer e espero que tudo acabe bem no final. Algum destino parece ter predestinado para nós. Mas, francamente, eu prefiro entrar com os olhos bem abertos a partir de agora, não é? E isso significa que você precisa saber que não vou aguentar o Lucius Malfoy enquanto estamos casados. "Ele levantou a mão quando Snape tentou entrar." Mas, ao dizer isso, percebo que dificilmente posso pedir você será celibatário por um ano ".

"Narcisa colocou você nisso?" A voz baixa de Snape agora teve uma ponta afiada.

"Eu só estou aqui por causa da honra e do dever", ele respondeu. "E se essas coisas são importantes para mim, você acha que eu vou ficar em casa e brincar de casinha no Prince Manor e ser ridicularizado enquanto você anda por ai com Lucius Malfoy?"

"Anda por aí?" A voz de Snape aumentou e ele tossiu. Ele tossiu novamente, então novamente, mas segurou Harry afastado com uma mão quando Harry começou a se levantar de sua cadeira, alarmado. Andromeda rapidamente conjurou um copo e o encheu com um Aguamenti . Ela empurrou-o através da mesa e Severus imediatamente pegou. O ataque de tosse acabou por se acomodar e ele respirou fundo várias vezes, ofegando ligeiramente.

Harry de repente se perguntou se Snape teria força e resistência para o sexo. Ele sacudiu o pensamento enquanto Snape limpava a garganta. Quando ele falou, sua voz era suave, mas constante.

"Eu não ando", disse ele. "E o que eu faço, ou não faço, com Lucius Malfoy não é da sua preocupação, apesar das inferências de Narcissa".

Harry levantou-se.

"Você está certo. Não é. Ainda não. Mas eu não vou me casar com ele entre nós, então é melhor você decidir o que você quer mais - o herança Prince ou Lucius Malfoy. "

"Sente-se, Pot ... Harry." Snape corrigiu-se, mas Harry permaneceu em pé. Andromeda falou ao lado dele.

"Harry, seria melhor se resolvêssemos isso agora. Sente-se. Por favor."

Ele sentou-se lentamente - olhando para Snape enquanto se acomodava na cadeira.

"Você está predisposto a acreditar em Narcissa Malfoy?"

Harry olhou para Andromeda. Ele não conseguiu ler o olhar em seu rosto. Mas ela conhecia sua irmã - ele não fez, na verdade não.

"Ela é uma mentirosa ", continuou Snape. "Ela mentiu para o Senhor das Trevas sobre sua morte, não é?"

"Isso não tem nada a ver com isso", disse Harry. "Bem. Diz-me você. Você está tendo um caso com Lucius Malfoy ou não é?”

"Não. Eu não sou."

Isso foi muito fácil. Havia dúzias de perguntas que ele poderia ter pedido. Você o ama? Você já teve relações sexuais com ele? Como você define "caso"? Você quer? Você gostaria que você estivesse? Mas o que saiu de sua boca foi "Por que não?”.

Snape e Andromeda olharam para ele.

"Bem? Por que não?"

"Lembre-se de que Narcisa e Lucius têm uma cláusula de fidelidade em seu contrato de casamento, Harry", disse Andromeda calmamente. "Ela tiraria uma boa parte da fortuna de Malfoy com ela, se ela se divorciasse depois de provar que ele era infiel".

O rosto de Severus se nublou. Harry voltou-se para Andrómeda.

"Estou pronto para assinar. Você pode verificar a cláusula sobre ter amigos e familiares para visitar e depois lê-lo mais uma vez para mim? "

Ela puxou o contrato e começou a revisá-lo, com a pena na mão. Harry tentou recolher seus pensamentos. Ele sabia o que queria dizer, mas não sabia como juntar as palavras. Ele tinha mostrado muito mais de sua mão do que Snape tinha. Eles tinham estado nisso por algum tempo e ele não sabia nada sobre Snape que ele não sabia quando ele chegou aqui, além de que sua voz tinha sido afetada por seus ferimentos e, se ele acreditava que ele não estava tendo um caso com Lucius Malfoy. Snape, no entanto, falou antes de Harry ter uma chance.

"Você se conduziu admiravelmente, Harry." Ele enfatizou a palavra Harry, enfatizando que ele não estava acostumado a usar esse nome quando se dirigia ou se referia a Harry Potter. "Você foi convidado a cumprir uma dívida de uma forma que deve ser repugnante para você, mas você está se aproximando disso de forma madura e inteligente. Tanto quanto eu esperava influenciar o processo, ainda estou impressionado com a sua presença de espírito ao trazer um representante que tenha uma habilidade inata de pensar como Narcissa Malfoy ".

Harry sorriu. "Isso foi bastante brilhante, não foi?", Ele disse.

"Eu não pedirei que você compartilhe seus segredos íntimos, e você não deve esperar que eu compartilhe os meus. Eu acredito que precisamos olhar para a frente, não para trás. Você tem meu compromisso de permanecer fiel com você enquanto nos mantemos casados ".

"Na verdade", disse Andromeda, marcando uma linha com o dedo indicador, "o contrato exige fidelidade desde o momento do compromisso".

"Compromisso?" Harry inclinou-se para ler a linha que ela marcou.

"Assinando o contrato", disse Snape. Harry olhou rapidamente. Havia algo na voz de Snape que estava fora. Ele levantou-se.

"Perdoe-me. Eu preciso de um momento."

"Claro, Severus. Harry e eu iremos reler o contrato e teremos pronto para assinar quando você retornar”.

Harry simplesmente assentiu com a cabeça, mas viu Severus quando ele abriu caminho do quarto e fechou a porta silenciosamente atrás dele.

"Ele está indo para Lucius", ele disse em voz baixa. Por algum motivo, o fato de Snape estar procurando por Lucius Malfoy o perturbou de uma maneira que não teria quando ele chegou aqui esta noite com Andromeda. Ele levantou.

"Você sabia disso, que Lucius seria um problema", disse ela. "Nós discutimos isso. Eu entendo o seu desejo pela cláusula de fidelidade e por mais que seja um casamento falso, você não pode esperar que os sentimentos de Severus mudem tão rapidamente. E ele certamente nunca pensou que você invocaria a cláusula de fidelidade tradicional. Tenho certeza de que ele assumiu que você continuaria com qualquer relacionamento ou relacionamentos que você tivesse na época ".

"Mas eu seria casado ", disse Harry, vagando pela sala agora. "Quero dizer, eu sei que é apenas temporário, e apenas Snape pode herdar sua propriedade, mas será um casamento legal, e não uma farsa".

"Você não precisa fazer isso, Harry", disse Andromeda, observando Harry enquanto ele parou para olhar um retrato.

Mas havia alguma coisa em sua voz. Harry sabia que estava cuidando dele - por seus melhores interesses. Ela ficaria com ele se ele decidisse sair. Ele suspirou.

"Eu sei. Eu não tenho que fazer isso. Mas é Narcissa. Ela está acostumada a obter o que ela quer - e ela tem conexões. Lembro-me do que você me disse. "Ele suspirou novamente e passou os dedos pela madeira polida de uma saliência da janela. "Além disso, quem vai dizer o que ela vai me perguntar na próxima vez? Ela provavelmente quer que eu lute com um jacaré ou aguarde até que eu seja um auror e me faça tirar Draco de problemas ou ser o duende pessoal da casa por um ano ".

"Você está no caminho certo, Harry", disse Andromeda. Ela ainda estava examinando o contrato. "É lamentável que foi Narcissa quem o salvou, porque a maioria das pessoas teria desculpado a dívida, chamando isso mesmo pelo que você fez para salvar o mundo mágico. Mas Narcissa-Narcissa é apenas sobre si mesma, Harry. Meus pais não lhe fizeram favores, dando-lhe esse nome. Ela se beneficia de mais maneiras do que você pode ver por este acordo - francamente, em mais maneiras que eu posso ver. Certamente a colocará de volta no olho do público. Alguns irão criticá-la, outros louvarão o movimento, a união de duas famílias antigas ".

"As pessoas vão pensar que eu sou ridiculamente estúpido, não vão? Ingênuo?"

"Alguns vão. Isso te incomoda?"

Harry encolheu os ombros e sorriu. "Não, na verdade".

"O que Ron e Hermione disseram?"

Ele riu. "Eles listaram todas as razões pelas quais eles poderiam pensar que eu não deveria fazer isso - todas as coisas negativas que eles sabiam sobre Snape." Ele sorriu, virando da janela para enfrentar Andromeda novamente. "E ainda, quando terminamos, todos concordamos que eu precisava fazê-lo." Ele se recostou e esfregou os olhos, empurrando os óculos. "Hermione diz que é importante que eu faça isso - que eu pague a dívida. Ela diz que fará uma declaração para o mundo mágico, e que eles provavelmente me deixarão sozinhos para viver minha vida depois. Mas Ron não podia me dizer por que eu tinha que fazer isso, ou por que eu deveria. Ele simplesmente disse que era o certo, não importa o que fosse, não importa se fosse Snape ou Fudge ou Dolores Umbridge. E aquilo - isso – foi para casa comigo. Porque é Rony, e ele tem essa sensação de como as coisas devem ser na vida mágica que eu não tenho e Hermione também não ".

Quando Snape voltou, Andromeda concluiu o contrato. Snape assentiu com a cabeça quando entrou no quarto. Seu rosto era neutro e permaneceu assim que ele leu o contrato, depois pegou uma pena e assinou. Ele passou para Harry, que também o assinou. Andromeda assinou o último, e depois fez duas cópias rapidamente. Ela passou um para Harry e um para Snape, rolando o restante e tocando-o com sua varinha. Ele desapareceu com um pop.

"Bem, é isso, então", disse ela. Ela se inclinou e abraçou Harry, então estendeu sua mão sobre a mesa para Snape. "Parabéns, Harry, Severus. O contrato será processado e arquivado na segunda-feira. Meu conselho é encontrar alguém para se casar com você amanhã, se você quiser evitar o casamento, Narcissa, sem dúvida, está planejando.”

"Nós podemos discutir isso pela manhã", disse Snape. Ele parou, e Harry ficou de pé, e eles alcançaram a mesa para apertar a mão.

Era absurdo, esse sentimento de mãos apertadas com seu futuro marido. Um homem com duas vezes sua idade, com uma vasta experiência mundial. Havia um mar de história entre eles, e mais do que qualquer outra coisa que sentira, até esse momento, desigual. Desequilibrado. Harry - mais novo do que Severus. Menos educado, menos realizado, menos experiente.

Mas quando eles estenderam as mãos e agarraram as mãos, agitando um contrato de casamento - não se beijando, não se abraçando, não derramando champanhe - Harry sentiu, pela primeira vez, igual.

Nenhum deles já havia passado por essa estrada particular antes.


End file.
